tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's Adventure
Emily's Adventure is the twentieth episode of the eighth season. Plot One night, a storm sweeps across the Island and causes a lot of damage. The following morning, Farmer McColl examines his cow barn to discover that the roof has blown off. So he telephones the Fat Controller, who sends Emily to collect timber to repair the barn. On her way to Farmer McColl's, Emily has to stop due to a fallen tree. Trevor tries his best to pull it out of the way, but Emily thinks he is going too slowly so she bosses him about, telling him to do his job quicker and blowing her whistle at him. Trevor moves the tree out of the way, but Emily, being impatient, doesn't say thank you at all. Emily applies this "be-quick-with-your-job" technique again when she sees workmen clearing the tracks further down the line. Further on down the line, Emily stops again as a water tower is blocking her line. Elizabeth is trying her best to move it, but, once again, Emily is impatient and applies her "be-quick-with-your-job" technique by bossing Elizabeth about. But, Elizabeth stands her ground, refusing to take orders from Emily. Soon, Thomas arrives in the opposite direction, and tells Emily to ask more nicely. Realising that her bossiness isn't going to help her, Emily asks Elizabeth very nicely to clear the tracks, which she does. Once the water tower is clear of the tracks, Emily says "thank you" to Elizabeth and gets to Farmer McColls just in time. Once the barn's roof is mended, the cows and the calves rest in the soft hay and Farmer McColl thanks Emily for helping him. Emily now knows it is best to say "please" and "thank you" whenever she does a job. Characters * Thomas * Emily * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Harvey (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Lorry 1 (faceless; cameo) Locations * McColl Farm * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford Sheds * Dryaw Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the eighth season. Goofs * When Trevor tries to clear the fallen tree, there is string attached behind him. * When Elizabeth tries to push the water tower out of Emily's way, one of the planks underneath her front left wheel bounces up and down. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, the eye mechanism is visible in her cab. * Emily has Henry's whistle sound. * In a rare picture, it is night in the scene where Emily is rude to Trevor. * When Farmer McColl thanks Emily, Emily's right (viewers perspective left) eye is wonky. * In a close-up of Emily's whistle, two wires can be seen reflected in her right cab window. Merchandise * Take-Along (discontinued) In Other Languages Gallery File:Emily'sAdventuretitlecard.png|Title card File:Emily'sAdventure.PNG File:Emily'sAdventure.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sAdventure1.jpg|Elizabeth File:Emily'sAdventure2.gif File:Emily'sAdventure4.jpg File:Emily'sAdventure9.png File:Emily'sAdventure10.png File:Emily'sAdventure55.png File:Emily'sAdventure11.png File:Emily'sAdventure12.png File:Emily'sAdventure13.png File:Emily'sAdventure14.png|Emily File:Emily'sAdventure15.png File:Emily'sAdventure16.png File:Emily'sAdventure17.png File:Emily'sAdventure18.png File:Emily'sAdventure19.png File:Emily'sAdventure20.png File:Emily'sAdventure21.png File:Emily'sAdventure54.png File:Emily'sAdventure22.png File:Emily'sAdventure23.png File:Emily'sAdventure24.png File:Emily'sAdventure25.png File:Emily'sAdventure26.png File:Emily'sAdventure27.png File:Emily'sAdventure28.png File:Emily'sAdventure29.png File:Emily'sAdventure30.png File:Emily'sAdventure31.png File:Emily'sAdventure32.png File:Emily'sAdventure33.png File:Emily'sAdventure34.png File:Emily'sAdventure35.png File:Emily'sAdventure36.png File:Emily'sAdventure37.png File:Emily'sAdventure38.png File:Emily'sAdventure40.png File:Emily'sAdventure41.png File:Emily'sAdventure42.png File:Emily'sAdventure43.png File:Emily'sAdventure44.png File:Emily'sAdventure45.png File:Emily'sAdventure46.png File:Emily'sAdventure47.png File:Emily'sAdventure48.png|Farmer McColl with Farmer Trotter File:Emily'sAdventure49.png File:Emily'sAdventure50.png File:Emily'sAdventure51.png File:Emily'sAdventure52.png File:Emily'sAdventure53.png File:Emily'sAdventure54.jpg File:Take-AlongEmily'sAdventure.jpg|Take Along Episode File:Emily's Adventure - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes